The Princess & The Con
by Sayaka Kuramitsu
Summary: Kyoya is an unsuspecting target for the princess with a secret. Will Kyoya fall into her web or will she loose herself along the way? You have to read to find out in this romantic comedy drama. Kyoya/OC. AR. Some chapters with Lemon.
1. The Girl From Shinjuku

**One.**  
><strong>The girl from Shinjuku<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ I am in desperate need of constructive reviews. If you don't it's cool. I just always seek opportunities to improve my writing. **

**In case you haven't noticed this story features Kyoya and an OC ^,^ **

* * *

><p>"There is no way I'm letting you be the primary." Aunt Emma declared rather loudly. Ayaka scowled.<p>

"I can so be the primary watch me!" Ayaka declared confidently.

"Ayaka, listen to me. It's not easy and your going to get hurt. Your not ready to be primary and you know it." Emma said taking a vile of glass shards out of her purse. Ayaka threw her fork on the plate.

"Your such a bitch." Ayaka mumbled pushing her hair back, as her aunt sprinkled the glass around her food. She quickly stowed the vial back in her bag.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed catching the attention of the restaurant manager.

"Oh God, Auntie Em, are you alright?" Ayaka exclaimed reaching out to her aunt.

"Is everything alright ladies?" The manager asked looking to the older woman.

"What kind of incompetent people do you have working in that kitchen. I went to take a bite and there's glass. Look!" Aunt Emma exclaimed as the manager went wide eyed.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry. Of course your dinner's are complementary. A bottle of wine perhaps?" The manager asked bowing.

"Are you sure its not poisoned? I think we will pass on the wine." Emma said turning her nose up. Aunt Emma then stood up. And wrapped her stole around her. Ayaka followed her.

"Come dear, were leaving?" Aunt Emma said walking out. The car pulled around and the pair got in. Ayaka went to open her mouth.

"I don't want to hear another word about you being primary, that's final." Aunt Emma said turning her head away from her niece.

* * *

><p>MONDAY AFTERNOON.<p>

Ayaka sat alone in the cafe' eating slowly. She glanced toward the doors to see the host club walking in together. She then got an idea. A wonderful, farfetched, crazy idea. An hour later she finished her lunch and gathered her belongings. Making her way to Music Room number 3. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Host Club." They said in unison. Ayaka kept her smile and took a deep breath as she stepped into the room.

"It seems that a lost princess has wandered into our land." Tamaki said in a whimsical tone as he took her hand. Ayaka smiled and blushed putting her other hand to her mouth.

"Oh Tamaki, your so charming as always. Such a shameless flatterer you are." Ayaka smiled as she moved into the room. Kyoya looked up from his laptop near the window catching her eye. She blinked and sat at a table with another girl. Ayaka served herself some tea and sipped on it as she observed the different personalities gracing the room. Tamaki who was romantic ans whimsical but seemingly quite taken with Haruhi. Hikaru and Karou who were mischievous and funny but taken with each other. Honey who was sweet as the strawberry cake he loved so but lacking in height and maturity. Then Mori who defiantly screamed tall dark and handsome, but was way to quiet. Then she looked to Kyoya. Who was smart, mature and cool, but a bit of a work-a-holic.

She thought about it some more, while finishing her cup of tea. She then stood up and walked over to Kyoya.

"Is it alright if I sit with you for a while?" Ayaka with her hands behind her back. Kyoya looked up at her with a gracious smile.

"Of course." He said typing something on his laptop.

"We never get much of a chance to talk outside of class. This is a nice change." Ayaka smiled with her hands folded in her lap. Kyoya closed his laptop and put it in his bag. He then stood and brought over a porcelain and silver tea set.

"I agree. It is nice to talk to a familiar face once in a while." Kyoya said setting it on the table. He poured Ayaka a cup of tea, then himself.

"So Miss Takahashi please, tell me more about yourself?" Kyoya said sipping on his tea. Ayaka smiled and blushed as she looked at her hands.

"Well..." She paused.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at talking about myself, I am much more interested in your back story Mr. Ootori." She said slyly glancing at him over her tea cup.

"Ah well, that isn't much of a story, at all. My father is head of the Ootori group. His company specializes in the medical field. I am the youngest of three siblings." Kyoya looked at her, and the way the afternoon sun caught the strawberry red strands of her hair. Her green eyes were soft and full of vibrant energy.

"Do you have any siblings, Miss Takahashi?" Kyoya asked.

"I have none. I would have liked to have a little sister, but my parents... " She trailed off looking out the window for a moment then back to Kyoya.

"My parents are no longer with me." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said placing his hand on hers. She smiled.

"Don't be sorry, where ever they are. I know they still love me and watch over me." Ayaka smiled looking into his smoldering eyes.

"Where about do you stay?" Kyoya asked again sipping at his tea.

"Just outside of Tokyo, in Shinjuku. I won't find you on my doorstep this evening bearing gifts will I?" Ayaka joked with a tiny laugh. Kyoya laughed as well.

"No, nothing like that." He said quietly.

"It sure looks like Kyo-chan is enjoying Miss Takahasi's company" Hunny noticed shoveling another bite of cake into his mouth. Mori nodded.

"I'm surprised he stopped working long enough to talk to her. He's always glued to his laptop." Haruhi said from beside Tamaki.

"How much do you wanna bet his family has business relations with hers?" Karou asked wrapping his arm around Hikaru's neck. Hikaru wound his around Karou's back.

"I'll bet that's what it is." He agreed with his twin. Tamaki watched the two smile and talk together for a while. It was nice to see Kyoya having fun for a change.

Kyoya and Ayaka were lost in their conversation as the sun began to set in the sky. The host club had already cleaned up the club room and were about ready to leave.

"Hey Kyoya now you be sure to act as a gentleman and make sure our young princess gets home safely." Tamaki said heading for the door. Kyoya looked at his watch.

"Is it that time already?" He asked looking out the window. Ayaka looked out as well.

"Time flies, when your having a wonderful time." She said finishing her tea. Kyoya stood up and extended his hand to her.

"Well then I believe I should see you safely home, by now everyone would have left the school." Kyoya said as she took his hand.

"You really don't have to, Mr. Ootori. My aunt will send a car for me." Ayaka said as he picked up their bags.

"Non-sense. It's my job as a gentleman." He said as she held onto his arm and let him escort her out of the club room.

* * *

><p>AT HOME WITH AUNT EMMA.<p>

Kyoya's car pulled into the round about, and they both got out. He walked her to her doorstep. A butler opened the door for her and Ayaka was about to step in when she heard her aunt.

"Ayaka, where have you been? I've been so worried." Aunt Emma asked taking her Niece's hands. Kyoya smiled as she turned pale then light red.

"I apologize Ma'am. Ayaka and I have been talking and we lost track of the time. I naturally felt it best to bring her home myself." Kyoya said bowing slightly to Ayaka's aunt.

"Oh? Well I thank you very much for seeing her safely home Mr. Ootori." Emma said inclining her head to his bow.

"It was no problem at all Ma'am. Miss Ayaka, goodnight and I hope we can have another chat soon." Kyoya smiled heading back to his car. Ayaka walked into the house and smiled at her Aunt.

"What is that smile for Ayaka?" Emma asked her Niece.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all." Ayaka said heading toward the kitchen.

"Ayaka I know what your doing. It's too dangerous." Emma said following her on her heels.

"For once, I am not listening to you, dearest aunt." She said sitting at a small table. Emma sat with her.

"I wish you would listen. Do you actually intend on going through with this?" Aunt Emma asked in a slightly worried tone. Ayaka smiled.

"Yes I do. With or without your permission." Ayaka said looking her aunt in the eyes.

"Then dearest, I beseech you to find another... Any other. " Emma said taking Ayaka's hand.

"No, I've made my decision. I'm going to take Kyoya Ootori for everything I can get. How long do you think we would have lasted riding on the last of my parent's finances? Do you really want to loose your way of life?" Ayaka asked getting upset. Emma realized there was no fighting or talking her niece down on this one. She sighed in defeat.

"Do as you wish then." Emma said lowering her head. Ayaka smiled at her.

"I will, Don't worry about that." Ayaka said standing, and walking off to her room.


	2. Competition

**Two**

**Competition**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I added one of my friends to this chapter as a minor character. Her name is Kristen, and she's awesome. She also writes fiction (Mostly HP) So check her out if you enjoy a good HP fic. Other than that this is part two. Enjoy, R&R please 3**

* * *

><p>Ayaka paced the hallway just outside the classroom dozens of ideas running through her head, when something caught her attention. Kyoya just a ways off talking to Tamaki and another girl in the same year. She seemed affectionate toward Kyoya. Ayaka watched intently, as they finished their conversation and Kyoya placed a soft kiss upon the girl's hand. He didn't particularly look thrilled about it, but to Ayaka he seemed to keep his emotions well guarded. Tamaki and Kyoya walked her way, and Ayaka looked to the floor to avoid eye contact.<p>

"What's wrong dear princess? Why do you look sad?" Tamaki asked taking Ayaka's hands. She flashed a brilliant smile at him.

"I'm sorry dear prince, My mind has been lost in deep thoughts since yesterday." Ayaka smiled turning his words around in a sense. She looked to Kyoya then her smile faltered for a moment.

"Tamaki, why don't you go ahead? I want to have a word with the princess." Kyoya said with a smile. Ayaka's heart skipped a beat. Tamaki excused himself graciously, leaving Kyoya alone with Ayaka.

"I can tell there is something on your mind. Please tell me what it is." Kyoya said with a slight smile. Ayaka looked up at him for a moment then back at her hands.

"Well, I was under the impression that you weren't seeing anyone. I don't feel its right that you were talking to me with such endearing tones yesterday. When I can see you already have a lady friend." Ayaka said still looking at her hands. Kyoya paused for a moment in thought. Then let out a chuckle.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy, my pet?" He asked running a soft finger underneath her chin. He used it to tilt her head up to look at him.

"I wasn't jealous. Only concerned. I really don't want to stand in the way if you already have someone, and I most certainly am not into a group thing." Ayaka said looking away.

"Well then Miss Takahashi, I apologize if I had misled you in any way. I still hope we can be friends." Kyoya said quietly backing off and walking into the classroom. Ayaka counted to 10 slowly in her head to possibly help ease her anger to no avail. As an involuntary action she kicked the wall with her foot, a shooting pain traveling from her ankle to her knee, as she grabbed it and hopped around for a bit. When she finally recovered she spotted a girl in the year beneath her. Ayaka got an idea.

"Excuse me miss, but would you like to make some quick money?" Ayaka asked approaching her.

"It depends, What do I have to do?" The girl asked eying Ayaka suspiciously.

"Do you know Miyuki Ichinose? From class 2-b?" Ayaka asked looking around. The girl nodded twice.

"I want all the information you can get me on her and her relationship with Kyoya Ootori. I'll give you half now and half when you tell me everything you know or find out." The girl raised her eyebrows. Then took the offered money.

"I suppose this swears me to absolute secrecy. Can I ask why you want to know?" The girl asked pocketing the money.

"If you swear you won't tell." Ayaka said putting the other wad of money away.

"I swear I won't tell my sister." The girl said laughing. Ayaka's face fell.

"Your, her sister?" Ayaka practically choked out.

"Yes, My name is Arisa Ichinose. Pleasure to meet you." Arisa smiled happily.

"Well, I've developed a fondness for him you see.." Ayaka trailed off pulling out her sweet innocent look

"Well I don't particularly like the fact that Miyuki is with Kyoya. SO all I know is that they are dating. It's not official yet since Kyoya deals with the host club. They are planning on making it official after graduation. Kyoya doesn't seem to be interested in my sister in the least. He gets excited at the prospect of working with my father." Ayaka rolled her eyes. That sounds like the Kyoya shes heard so much about. She handed Arisa the other wad of money.

"If you can promise me that you will free my sister from what is sure to follow graduation then you should know that her weakest point, is that she isn't very bright." Arisa said pocketing the money. Ayaka smiled devilishly.

"Thank you so much." She said walking into the classroom as the final bell rung.

* * *

><p>THE HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN FOR BUSINESS.<p>

Ayaka thought long and hard about her request today as she approached the big doors. She opened them, and the host club greeted her happily. There were girls everywhere. Kyoya even had some requests among them was Miyuki. She then spotted her friend Kristen, an American exchange student. She was in the presence of Mori and Hunny. A regular of Mori's. Ayaka tapped her on the shoulder and they exclaimed happily before sitting down together. Ayaka got an idea. She brought mouth next to Kristen's ear.

"I've heard some scandalous news, about that girl with Kyoya-sama" Ayaka said quietly. Kristen's eyes widened. And she practically grabbed Ayaka's head.

"What news have you heard?" She whispered back. Ayaka laughed as Hunny fed Mori some cake. They were distracted for the moment so Ayaka pulled back to talk to Kristen freely.

"I heard that she's dating Kyoya. I also heard that she's got two others on the side." Ayaka said confidently. Kristen gasped.

"No! That is very scandalous, where on earth did you hear such a thing?" She asked looking toward the girl.

"A very very reliable source. I need your help with something if your not opposed to the idea." Ayaka said leaning in. Kristen did the same.

"I'm all ears. What do you have in mind." Kristen asked, her curiosity peaking.

"A whispering campaign." Ayaka smiled excitedly. Kristen thought about it for a moment.

"It's none of our business though. Won't that put our reputations at steak? Its too risky." Kristen said. Ayaka could tell she really didn't want to get involved.

"There is more I heard." Ayaka said slyly. Kristen perked.

"Tell me! What is it?" She asked taking Ayaka's hands.

"Lets just say I would keep Mori where you can see him." Ayaka said sitting back in her chair. Thats all Kristen needed to ignite the hells fire in her eyes.

"She wouldn't dare!" Kristen practically yelled catching everyone's attention.

"I think she would. Thats why I need your help." Ayaka said folding her arms. Kristen thought some more about it.

"Fine, Count me in." She said smiling. Ayaka smiled as well.

"Good now, run over there and tell the double mint twins." Ayaka asked pointing across the room slyly.

"Hikaru and Karou?" She asked thinking that Ayaka was pointing to them. Ayaka modified her point to another set of twins in the room.

"Oh , The Miyagi sisters." Kristen said getting up quickly. She turned back to the table to see Hunny staring at her with his cute innocent eyes.

"If Kyoya finds out about this. He would be very upset." Hunny said shoving cake in his mouth. Mori nodded. Ayaka paled.

"Please don't tell him. You have to understand its for his own good." Ayaka said quietly. Hunny shook his head.

"I think you should just tell Kyo-chan how you feel." Hunny said quietly. Mori nodded again.

"I can't do that." Ayaka said as Hunny slid her a piece of cake.

"Cake solves everything, have a piece with me! Aya-chan!" He exclaimed happily. Ayaka accepted the sweet treat.

"So why can't you tell Kyo-chan how you feel? Hunny asked.

"Because Kyo-chan wouldn't understand." Ayaka said sarcastically.

"Thats not true." Mori piped up. Ayaka looked at him with narrow eyes.

"I feel there is more behind that statement. Mori-sama." Ayaka said considering the facts.

"Kyo-chan doesn't actually want to be with Miki-chan." Hunny said softly. Mori nodded. Ayaka raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She asked slight skepticism in her voice.

"Yeah, For being the smartest girl in Kyoya's grade, you sure are dumb." The twins said together appearing out of nowhere.

"Excuse me, doppelgangers, but what in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ayaka asked glaring at the two.

"Maybe its because..." Hikaru started

"She doesn't hang around him all the time." Karou finished as they walked off.

"Kyoya actually likes you." Tamaki said appearing out of nowhere. Ayaka felt her anger level rising.

"Since when?" She asked incredulously.

"Last year." Hunny said happily.

"Usually we wouldn't tolerate your sneaky behavior towards miss Ichinose." Karou said taking one side of Ayaka's chair.

"But, your lucky that we don't particularly care for Miss Ichinose's relationship with Kyoya." Hikaru said taking the other side. Hunny smiled.

"So your sneaky secret is safe with us!" Hunny exclaimed with a smile. Mori nodded. Ayaka let out a deep breath as Kristen came back.

"Whats wrong with you, Ayaka? You look like someone bled you dry. You don't look so well do you want to go to the infirmary?" Kristen asked tilting her head to the side. Ayaka nodded. She really didn't feel too well. Too many thoughts running around like frightened chickens in her brain.


	3. Feelings Revealed

**Three**

**Feelings Revealed**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the repost of this chapter. I had not noticed that previously all the sentances were starting with a kanji character. . Hopefully my new trick has fixed the problem. R&R 3**

* * *

><p>THAT WEEKEND<p>

"Wonderful. It's only been a week and I've managed to separate Kyoya from Miyuki. However temporary this fix, I just wish that I had a magic genie to speed this process up." Ayaka said thinking about it. Kristen chuckled.

"Your always in a rush Aya-chan. These things take time, you can't expect him to fall in love with you over night, besides your only setting him up. Its not like your actually in love with him." Kristen laughed holding onto a pillow. Ayaka looked at her friend.

"I guess your right. If it was love this could end very badly." Ayaka said sadly rubbing her throat.

"Your exaggerating Ayaka, they don't behead con artists in Japan." Kristen said throwing her pillow at Ayaka. Who turned her nose up.

"My aunt is a con artist. I on the other hand am only half con artist. I'm not interested in Kyoya for his family's money. If that was the case I would have went for his older brother." Ayaka said sitting across from Kristen.

"Alright then, what exactly is your plan?" Kristen asked leaning forward. Ayaka looked at her.

"A great artist never reveals her plan." Ayaka said standing up. She walked quickly over to her phone and dialed Kyoya.

"Hello?" Said a sleepy Kyoya on the other line.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry to call you so... Wait its nearly noon, what are you still doing in bed?" Ayaka said checking her watch.

"I didn't sleep very well, and I'd love to go back to sleep, so could you please tell me why your calling?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh I was just wondering if it was alright to come over." Ayaka asked cheerfully.

"I don't care what you do." He said hanging up. Ayaka looked at her receiver for a moment then set it down.

"Well what did he say?" Kristen asked excitedly

"He doesn't care... I'm not sure if that means yes or no though. He sounded pretty aggravated." Ayaka smiled getting dressed quickly.

"You can stay here until I get back." Ayaka laughed as Kristen pulled out her laptop.

"I plan on it." She said sitting back against the large headboard. Ayaka rolled her eyes then left.

* * *

><p>KYOYA'S HOME<p>

Ayaka rang the door bell and a maid let her in.

"I'm sorry miss, but master Kyoya is asleep at the moment." she said politely. Ayaka smiled.

"It's alright, he's expecting me." Ayaka said making her way for Kyoya's room. She cracked the door to see him still sleeping. She grinned devilishly then put her purse, jacket and phone down in the corner near the door. She then very gently slid into bed behind him. He was naked from the waist up. Ayaka propped herself up on her left hand and slid her right over Kyoya's bare chest. He moaned and rolled over facing away from her. She laughed and slid her hand over his arm softly. She watched his mouth twist into a smile. He moved back to lay on his back. Ayaka glanced under the sheets and could see a small bulge under his boxers. An idea snapped on in her head like a light bulb. Using the same hand she slowly made her way down to the bulge, massaging it softly. Kyoya moaned again smiling. His eyes were still closed.

"Ayaka." he said softly in his sleep. Ayaka tried her hardest to contain her giggles as Kyoya moaned and got harder in her hands. Ayaka rubbed him a little harder. Giggling a little, There was no warning as Kyoya suddenly seized her by the waist with both hands and pulled her onto of him. He opened his eyes to look at her surprised but happy expression.

"Miss Takahashi you make some very bold moves." He said holding her tight against him.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Ayaka? I've asked at least a dozen times this week alone." she said squirming. He held onto her tightly.

"At least once more I suppose." He laughed as she pushed against his chest trying to get up.

"What's wrong? Now you don't want to play?" He asked refusing to let go. Ayaka laughed

"Hardly, its just no fun now that your awake, so be a good boy and let me go." Ayaka smiled as he let her go and she rolled over next to him.

"You know Mr. Ootori, a tall french birdie told me a secret earlier this week." Ayaka said as Kyoya stood up and stretched.

"Idle gossip is not good for your health, Miss Takahashi." Kyoya said pulling a pair of jeans from his dresser.

"Why are you with her?" Ayaka asked standing up, her tone suddenly serious. Kyoya closed his eyes and put his glasses on. He didn't say anything.

"Do you want to know what the tall french birdie told me?" Ayaka asked approaching him quietly. He faced her, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Not really." Kyoya said turning away from her again.

"You don't really want to be with Miss Ichinose." Ayaka said quietly. Kyoya went rigid.

"We all do things in life that we don't want to do, but we do them for the best possible outcomes." Kyoya said pulling a simple black shirt out of his drawer.

"So that's it? Your going to be with someone you don't have feelings for just because you can gain something from it, I should have guessed as much Kyoya." Ayaka snapped walking briskly to the corner where she laid her purse coat and phone. She snatched them up. She opened his door to leave when he spoke.

"You speak with such passion, Miss Takahashi, tell me, of what interest my relationship is to you?" Kyoya asked quietly. Ayaka stopped over the threshold. She thought about what to say, a million different answers running through her head.

"Your making a mistake, Kyoya. Your making a fool out of yourself, I can tell you first hand that no one, not even your precious host club approves of your relationship with that girl." Ayaka spat turning around to face him. Kyoya looked her up and down. He opened his mouth to say something.

"I don't want to hear about what your going to gain from this pointless relationship. Kyoya, no matter what sort of materialistic possessions, no matter how much money or power you can gain from her, I can tell you right now that you will never be happy. She will never make you happy." Ayaka said walking out. Kyoya stood there for a moment as her words sunk in. They hit him pretty hard, considering that he was almost apathetic to most people. His feet moved before his head could stop them. Ayaka was crossing the living room, as Kyoya caught her hand. She pulled it away in surprise.

"Ayaka, please..." he said quietly.

"Mr. Ootori, you seem to have made up your mind. There is nothing else I have to say to you except goodbye." Ayaka said going to leave again. This time he grabbed her wrist and tugged on her arm hard. Ayaka dropped her jacket and phone as she hit his chest. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist. Holding her there.

"Please don't leave," he said looking down at her. Ayaka glared back up at him.

"What do you want from me?" She asked smiling inwardly.

"This past week, you've gone from flirting with me, to being in a relationship with someone else to pushing me away, to wanting to be my friend. Kyoya... What do you want?" Ayaka asked pushing away from him softly. He let her go, and she stood before him. She didn't run or go to walk away.

"Two months ago, start of term, I saw the most beautiful girl. She has flaming locks of red hair that fall to her waist. Stunning bright green eyes that seemed to be looking through me. She walked into the classroom quietly, and sat just behind Tamaki, I promised myself that I would talk to her, get to know her. Ayaka, for the past two months, you've tormented me. You've invaded my dreams. I know it must sound very odd to hear me say this... I can only imagine how odd, but Ayaka, You ask what I really want. I want you." Kyoya said looking into her slightly stunned green eyes. Inside Ayaka's brain somewhere there was a miniature version of herself doing a very happy dance. She looked up at him, and smiled.

"Now that wasn't hard was it." She asked taking his hands. He smiled back at her, as her smile faded and she turned away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked placing his hands on the sides of her shoulders.

"It's so tragic Kyoya, Just to think if anyone were to find out how you truly feel. It would be most scandalous and I don't want to cause you any dishonor. We can't be together, if you intend to continue your relationship with Miss Ichinose, then there is no possible way." Ayaka said forcing a few tears to slide from her eyes. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything, will be alright. I promise." He said quietly pulling her back into him.

"I don't see how, You want me but your with her, Kyoya it's impossible, It's not fair to trifle with a young woman's heart." Ayaka said scooping up her belongings and rushing out. Leaving Kyoya standing in the living room.


	4. The Heratic Social Climbing Princess

**Four.**

**The Heratic Social Climbing Princess  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I totally just winged this chapter, I'm trying to get into Aunt Emma's back story more, cause I believe its gonna be important to the overall plot. Never the less, I hope you enjoy, and as always R&R please! They help so much. 3**

* * *

><p>"I told you, Ayaka you're not ready to be the primary." Aunt Emma said sipping on her tea as her Niece paced in front of her.<p>

"That is not what you said." Ayaka said wringing her handkerchief with both hands. Aunt Emma shrugged.

"Fine, I told you that its not easy and your going to get hurt." Aunt Emma said setting her teacup down and looking at her Niece.

"Can we please not remember what you said?" Ayaka stopped and glared at her.

"As you wish dear," Aunt Emma said casually as Kristen ran into the room.

"Aya! Aya Aya! I was in the foyer... and and..." Kristen trailed off doubling over with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh dear, your so out of breath have a cup of tea dear." Emma said pouring her a cup. Kristen looked at her.

"No time!, Sheesh why is it that no matter what trouble happens you think the cure is a bloody cup of tea?" Kristen asked sitting in the chair and sipping at the tea. Ayaka tilted her head to the side.

"Mi... Miyuki is in your foyer." Kristen finally said after she caught her breath. Aunt Emma and Ayaka's heads snapped in her direction.

"She's what!" They exclaimed together rushing for the door, just as a lady maid was about to announce her presence. They walked by her quickly fixing their skirts.

Miyuki stood quietly, her short black hair held back neatly with a headband that matched her lavender dress. Her mother stood next to her, A tall and thin woman who gave off an almost villainous aura. Her hair pulled into a tight bun with a few strands framing her narrow face. She reminded Ayaka of the wicked witch of the west. Ayaka followed her aunt and greeted their visitors gracefully.

"I want to know what business your darling niece has with one named Kyoya Ootori." The elder Miss Ichinose said getting directly to the point. Ayaka paled slightly. She thought over at least a dozen answers in her head.

"Master Kyoya and I are only friends." Ayaka said adverting her eyes from the cold woman. Aunt Emma was silent as she watched.

"Young woman. I've heard some very nasty rumors concerning my daughter. I've questioned many students whom of which say that you and a friend of yours are the source of." The woman said taking a step closer to Ayaka.

"Ma'am I beg your pardon you are mistaken, Such acts are beneath me. I would not lower myself to what you are accusing me of." Ayaka said with a slight bow. Kristen slowly walked into the room never straying from the range of the door through which she had come.

"I apologize Ma'am, The fault was mine. I was just having a bit of fun, you see. Where I come from its not uncommon and I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble." Kristen piped up bowing slightly to the woman. Miyuki's head snapped in Kristen's direction then she glared at Ayaka who smiled at her. Miss Ichinose considered the cultural difference between them and seemed to accept it.

"Well, I suppose I can't stay angry if you've apologized young woman, But I'll ask you kindly not to do it again. You see my daughter's reputation is vital in the arrangement of her marriage." Miss Ichinose said taking her gloves out of her bag. Ayaka took a step toward the tall woman.

"I'm sorry ma'am, you say marriage?" Ayaka asked curiously.

"Yes, good heavens child had it been any other circumstances I would not have bothered to visit. I came here solely to clear up a few things." Miss Ichinose said shrewdly putting on her gloves.

"Oh you simply must tell us, who is the young lady to marry?" Aunt Emma put on a smile and moved forward to hug the girl who's eyes popped open like a cat who had been thrown into a bathtub.

"Master Ootori, and my daughter are to be married, when they both graduate next year, and mark my words, Nothing, and no one will ruin that for her." Miss Ichinose snapped turning on heel. Miyuki snorted softly then followed her mother out. Ayaka looked at Kristen who had drawn her shoulders up, with her hands on her hips and an odd look on her face as she walked around and nagged to the air. Clearly making fun of Lady Ichinose. Ayaka laughed causing the lady to stop for a moment. Kristen in that instant went back to her polite demeanor as the lady turned around. The three women bowed slightly and the Lady monster and her horrid daughter disappeared from sight. Aunt Emma laughed as Kristen did her impersonation again.

"So what do we do now?" Ayaka asked running a hand through her red hair.

"We'll do what the best do. We will adapt and improvise, girls this way." Aunt Emma said as they all walked together to Aunt Emma's room. The girls sat on a sofa in an adjoining room as Aunt Emma paced in front of them.

"Krista dear," Aunt Emma addressed her personal lady maid.

"Yes mum." She said coming into view.

"A white board and expo marker if you please?" Emma asked with a smile the girl dipped into a curtsy than disappeared, within moments a white board was carried into the room. Ayaka's eyes went wide.

"How on earth is that possible?" Ayaka asked her attention drawn to the board.

"Please, dear we may not be so flashy as to have our own police force, but our staff is every bit as skilled as Master Ootori's" Emma said uncapping the marker.

"Your in desperate need of help, my dear. I wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't true." Emma said looking at Ayaka who shrugged and gestured for her to continue.

"As things are. Your ahead of schedule. Due to the fact that Master Kyoya has taken a liking to you previously, but Miss Ichinose, and Lady Ichinose are going to prove potentially problematic to your success." Emma said writing on the board. Kristen picked up a tiny finger sandwich that Krista brought into the room.

"I suppose someone has to ask. Miss Emma, if your the mastermind behind this Con, why don't you just go for Kyoya's father?" Kristen asked picking up another sandwich.

"These are so dern tasty!" Kristen exclaimed happily.

"Mr. Ootori, I could have if Ayaka had not decided she wanted to pull this stunt. Simultaneous cons always go bad." Emma said writing it on the board. Kristen looked to Ayaka.

"Why didn't you just let your aunt handle this?" Kristen asked gesturing to aunt Emma.

"I suppose maybe I wanted to do something on my own for once." Ayaka said as Emma cleared her throat.

"Now, as I've said, That woman, and her daughter are going to try and pull every stunt in the book to keep you from your goal." Emma said drawing a circle at the top of the board.

"What is that goal?" She continued pointing to Kristen.

"Kyoya?" Kristen asked sheepishly picking up another sandwich.

"Correct!" Emma exclaimed.

The next three hours were spent formulating plans and teaching Ayaka how to respond to certain situations.

* * *

><p>Ouran Academy<p>

Ayaka sat at her desk. She looked inside for her favorite pen, which was missing, instead she pulled out a book.

"How to spot a Con artist." She read out loud as a tang of horror shook her bones. Someone knew. She stashed the book in her desk until the end of the day. She took it with her to show her aunt.

When the bell rang she walked out of the classroom book in hand. She leaned against the wall to wait for Kristen. She spotted her walking down the hallway coming her way and she waved when a voice surprised her. She tossed the book behind her to get rid of it, She heard a crack as the book whacked Kristen in the head.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, You startled me." Ayaka said with a sigh as her hand massaged her chest a bit. Kristen picked the book up from the floor as she rubbed her head. She read the title and froze. She turned around to see Miyuki standing behind her with a smug smile gracing her face.

"You better wipe that smile off your face you pug!" Kristen said loud enough to catch Ayaka's attention.

"I'd love to walk with you to the host club Kyoya but perhaps another time, it seems I have to stop Kristen from bashing someone's head in." Ayaka said rushing off to hold her friend back. Kristen approached Miyuki rather quickly.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" She demanded shoving the book into the girl's chest. Miyuki rubbed her breast for a minute

"You and that trollop may be fooling everyone, but I can see through your act and if need be I'll expose any lies you two may come up with." Miyuki said an evil look gracing her bright eyes. Kristen drew her hand back quickly and went to release it when she realized it was being held. She looked to see Ayaka holding her arm back, quite effortlessly. Ayaka shook her head slowly.

"Kristen, you'll solve nothing by fighting. Miss Ichinose. I don't know your meaning of putting that book in my desk, but I don't approve of your harassment and I'm sure Kyoya won't either. I'll ask you not to do it again." Ayaka said bowing politely and walking off. Miyuki seemed frozen to the spot, as Kristen rushed after her friend. Stressing the point of a good punch.

* * *

><p>Welcome to the Host Club<p>

"Your doting Fiance and her mother paid a visit to my home yesterday." Ayaka said quietly sipping at her tea. Kyoya's face fell.

"I'm so sorry, Ayaka for any trouble they might have given you." Kyoya said looking into her eyes.

"It's quite alright, I've delt with her kind before, I suppose you know about the rumor." Ayaka said quietly looking into her lap. He nodded and Ayaka closed her eyes. When he said nothing about it Ayaka decided to leave it lay.

"I don't suppose she likes me much. When I first arrived to class I found a book in my desk." Ayaka said looking up at him finally. He raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of book was it? Action? Adventure? Fantasy?" He asked with a laugh. Ayaka took his hand.

"I'm serious Kyoya, The books title was How To Spot A Con Artist, I must say she does have a lot of nerve to discreetly accuse me like that." Ayaka said turning her look away from him.

"How do you know it was her? Anyone could have slipped that into your desk." Kyoya asked wanting to know her reasons.

"The book had her name written in her lovely script handwriting on the back cover. I'll admit Kyoya, she isn't very bright." Ayaka said smiling. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"I'll talk to her about it then. Until I'm able to take care of the situation, I really don't want you two to start a war, Please." He asked placing a hand on hers. Ayaka looked at it then flipped her hand so that they were holding hands. She blushed.

"Since you asked so nicely." Ayaka smiled remembering Kristen's actions in the hallway.

"Kristen almost hit her today over it." Ayaka laughed looking toward Kristen who was talking quietly to Mori.

"Yes, your English friend really is something." Kyoya laughed

"I suppose shes a bit straightforward." Ayaka smiled looking at Kyoya.

"I've heard quite a few rumors apart from the one about Miss Ichinose." Kyoya said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Any concerning me?" Ayaka asked letting go of his hand and perking up.

"Quite A few actually, You my dear apparently are a Trollop, a Heratic social climbing heiress, A mouse with the strike of a snake, I've been warned to stay away from you because your a dirty rotten liar, and a thief of sorts." Kyoya went on and on, as Ayaka drew back. She pulled her handkerchief from her sleeve.

"So is that what you think of me?" She asked starting to tear up. Something inside Tamaki's head must be beeping because in an instant he was kneeling in front of Ayaka.

"My dearest princess, has Kyoya said something to offend such a gentle creature?" Tamaki asked taking her hand. Ayaka dabbed her eyes slowly with her other hand.

"Oh Tamaki, your so thoughtful. You would never believe the hearsay of others if they were to speak ill of me, would you?" Ayaka asked looking away with an ashamed look on her face. Tamaki stood and pulled her into him.

"Of course I wouldn't dearest, if you were mine there would be you and only you. Let them talk. Nothing matters as long as your with me." Tamaki said whimsically as Ayaka peeked at Kyoya who was rubbing his temples slowly. Ayaka recognized that look, he was both annoyed and kicking himself in the ass. She smiled inwardly but let a few more tears fall.

"Please don't cry princess, I'm sure Kyoya would never believe anything ill of you. Your so innocent." Tamaki said kissing her hand and wiping her tea, then helping her sit back in her chair.

"Kyoya, and you call yourself a member of the host club! Making this poor little lamb cry." Tamaki said addressing Kyoya this time.

"I apologize Tamaki, I'll try to be less thoughtless next time." Kyoya said as Tamaki winked and went back to his following.

"I'm afraid you set off his alarm. It seems to be built in, but Ayaka, I never meant to make you cry like that, I don't believe everything I hear, I simply thought it was amusing, that Miss Ichinose would go to such lengths." Kyoya said quietly.

"Miss Ichinose... Oh she really does hate me." Ayaka trailed off.

"Perhaps, but don't worry about it. I will speak to my father as soon as he comes home." Kyoya said taking her hand. The big double doors opened and the pair of them looked to see Miyuki enter the room, her eyes searching, then they filled as anger as she gazed upon the scene of Kyoya holding Ayaka's hand. Ayaka smiled at her with a wink.


	5. A Theif In The Night

**Five  
>A Theif In The Night<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I suppose I couldn't resist putting this somewhere in my story. Read on to find out more. As always R&R is greatly appreciated! **

**ALSO... Thank you to everyone of my lovely readers who have been so patient with me. I'm looking to be making an account with 's sister site Stay tuned! 3 **

* * *

><p>Kyoya let go of Ayaka's hand. Ayaka stood up.<p>

"Perhaps I'll join my friend and Mori for a while, she looks as if she would like to talk to you." Ayaka said crossing the room. Miyuki quickly crossed the room and occupied the seat Ayaka had just vacated.

* * *

><p>AT HOME<p>

"Things are starting to heat up Aunt Emma." Ayaka said handing her aunt the book. Emma flipped it over in her hands for a while as she thought.

"I see. Think nothing of it dear...Well let me ask you this, do you really think that Miyuki would be so smart as to pick this book out specifically to place in your desk?" Emma asked as she opened the covers and flipped through the book.

"No I don't believe so, but I do believe that she would sign the book as such." Ayaka mumbled showing her aunt the signature.

"Well it just so happens that I've invited Lady Ichinose and her daughter for dinner." Aunt Emma said placing the book on the table.

"You really want that lady in our home?" Ayaka asked quietly. Kristen laughed.

"Wait till you hear this one Aya." Krysten laughed taking her friend by the hand.

* * *

><p>A FEW HOURS LATER<p>

"You can't leave. You have to stay for dinner." Ayaka pleaded with Kristen.

"Don't worry, I'll be around." Kristen laughed disappearing. Emma steered her niece toward the foyer where their guests where waiting.

"Miss Ichinose, I feel absolutely horrible about all the rumours that were spread concerning your wonderful daughter. I wanted to invite you to our home to formally apologize." Emma said adverting her eyes.

"That's very kind of you." Lady Ichinose said with a smile.

"Well then welcome, allow us to show you and the young lady around, dinner will be served shortly." Aunt Emma said leading them off. When the had come back to their starting point Aunt Emma lead the way to the dinning room. After about an hour of conversation and exceptional food Miyuki stood up and asked for her handbag. Krista brought it to her, and she excused herself from the table. Aunt Emma exchanged a glance with Ayaka who seemed a bit confused. When Miyuki had returned Krista took her bag. Another two hours passed by and as the time passed Miyuki and Ayaka seemed to be getting more annoyed being in the other's presence. Krista bustled into the room and leaned into Emma's ear whispering something.

"Oh my! Your absolutely certain?" Emma asked standing up. Ayaka perked up.

"What's happened, Aunt?" She asked standing up as well, when Aunt Emma didn't answer and quickly left the room Ayaka curtsied to excuse herself and rushed after her.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Ayaka asked quietly catching up with her aunt. They came across the memorial that was planted in a courtyard garden. Ayaka gasped, The once beautiful pink and white roses that had been planted were cut, leaving only thorny stems behind, and the small stone angel that had been sitting atop a pillar was smashed into large chunks on the ground just outside the dirt area. The diamond necklace that was around the angel's neck was missing. Ayaka's blood began to boil.

"This has just started and she's already gone this far..." Ayaka said in a low tone clearly upset with the desecration of her parent's memorial. Ayaka calmed herself then both her and Aunt Emma walked back to the dinning room.

"I'm sorry to have left in such a hurry, there seems to have been a robbery in another part of our home." Aunt Emma said politely, as Lady Ichinose approached her.

"It's alright, I understand. I'm afraid my daughter and I have another pressing engagement elsewhere. We didn't want to leave without saying good evening." Lady Ichinose said as Krista brought their coats and bags. Aunt Emma stood forward.

"I apologize for being so straight forward ma'am but I'm going to ask you to take a seat." Emma said as Ayaka refused to look at the woman and her daughter.

"You can't seriously believe that I've done anything wrong here." Lady Ichinose said in an outraged voice.

"Not at all Ma'am, I just wish you would stay because if I was robbed so easily the culprit must still be somewhere on the grounds. The police will arrive shortly, and they will check the grounds. When they are cleared then you may leave. Until then please, make yourselves comfortable." Aunt Emma said sitting back at the table. A few minutes later Krista came back into the room. And announced the arrival of the police. The chief entered the dinning room.

"Thank goodness your here sir." Emma said greeting the chief he looked around

"I presume you are the lady of the home." He said quietly. Emma nodded and he took out a notebook.

"Alright, ma'am I'm informed that there has been a robbery, and vandalism." The chief said looking at his notebook.

"That is correct sir. It's simply ghastly that someone would do such a thing to a family memorial." Emma said pulling out a hankercheif.

"I've already sent officers with a servant to the scene of the crime. Do you have any enemies? Or anyone who you think are capable of this?" The chief asked pulling out a pen.

"We know no one at all that could have done this." Emma said placing a hand on her chest. The chief glanced toward the three other women sitting at the table. He placed a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Ladies, I'm sorry but I'm going to ask you to turn out your pockets and open your bags, it's procedure that we search everywhere you understand?" The chief asked politely. Lady Ichinose smiled and laughed as she turned out her coat pockets then opened her clutch for the The chief.

"Yes of course sir, We have nothing to hide from such an honorable officer of the law." Lady Ichinose was cleared. Miyuki turned out all of her pockets, then opened every zipper of her purse. When she opened the main part the chief saw a sparkle.

"If I may miss." He said taking the bag from her. Miyuki looked horrified, as the chief pulled out an elegant diamond necklace. He showed it to Emma who burst out into tears. Ayaka's anger level went through the roof.

"I can't believe you would stoop that low!" Ayaka shot standing up.

"I... I didn't." Miyuki stuttered as the Chief looked at her.

"I'm sorry miss, but the evidence was in your bag." He said handing the necklace to Emma. He looked between the women.

"Do you wish to press charges?" The chief asked quietly as Emma looked to the necklace. She looked to her Niece,

"You see sir, this necklace was special. It's part of my sister's memorial. The memorial was set up by their only daughter. I couldn't possibly decide, so I give my right to press charges to her." Aunt Emma said disappearing. The chief understood the situation and looked to Ayaka.

"Yes. I'll press charges." Ayaka said looking Miyuki in the eyes. Lady Ichinose scoffed and consoled her stunned daughter. Ayaka left the room and refused to look back. When things calmed down and Ayaka watched the police take Miyuki away in cuffs they retired into the house. When they passed by the memorial the flowers were replaced as well as the angel and the necklace back in its rightful place.

"I have a confession to make." Aunt Emma said quietly. Ayaka narrowed her eyes.

"Kristen, switched the roses and the angel, she also put the necklace into Miyuki's bag at the beginning of the night when Krista took their coats. I didn't tell you because I wanted your reaction to be believable." Emma said rather quickly. Ayaka looked at her.

"Your a horrible shrew." Ayaka said covering her mouth with a smile.

"Yes and if everything I'm thinking will happen happens, Miyuki will be out within the next two days. Kristen already knows what to do. You just act like nothing's changed and ignore Miyuki." Emma said going to her room. Ayaka wasn't sure what to think. She was just tricked into getting an innocent woman arrested. Was Kyoya really worth it? She thought to herself as she went into her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING<p>

BEFORE CLASS...

Ayaka waited outside the classroom. She was waiting for Kristen. She looked up from her feet and down the hallway to see Kyoya walking her way. Miyuki was coming up behind him. She stopped him and Ayaka looked away for a moment. When she looked back up Miyuki was gone and Kyoya was standing in front of her. He was alone today.

"I'm so sorry about how Miss Ichinose behaved yesterday evening. I would have never expected anything like that from her." Kyoya said sympathetically. Ayaka looked to her feet.

"I just can't understand how someone could do something so horrible." Ayaka said tearing up.

"Kyoya! Again!" Tamaki exclaimed sparkling his way into view. He pulled Ayaka into an embrace.

"What has you upset my darling?" He asked holding on. Ayaka pushed away from him slowly.

"I appreciate your concern, Tamaki, It wasn't Kyoya who made me cry... I was simply thinking about the events that unfolded at my house last evening." Ayaka said quietly.

"What's happened? Is your aunt alright?" Tamaki asked expressing an abundance of concern, which made Ayaka smile slightly.

"No, nothing like that. My aunt invited Miss Ichinose and her mother over for dinner so that I could apologize formally for hurting Miss Ichinose, and even though I apologized, She... she desicrated my parents memorial, and stole a very valuable diamond necklace that had belonged to my mother." Ayaka teared up again and Tamaki wiped her tears.

"Please don't cry. You must look at the bright side of things, Miss Ichinose was caught, and the necklace returned to your loving care." Tamaki smiled holding his arm out for Ayaka to take. She slipped her hand into the loop softly as he escorted her into the classroom.

* * *

><p>AFTER CLASS<p>

"I think, today the Host Club can do without me." Kyoya said looking at Ayaka. Who looked away nervously. Her insides were doing the happy hormone dance.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked with a sigh. Kyoya nodded and Tamaki left without him.

"I want to spend the rest of today with you." Kyoya smiled softly. Ayaka smiled back.

"How scandalous." Ayaka said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, well. First we must get you out of this frilly, pale yellow monstrosity." Kyoya said picking at the pale yellow fabric of her dress. Ayaka laughed and they left together. Ayaka pulled out her cell phone in the car and called her home.

"Hello Krista, please tell my aunt that I will be returning home later in the evening, I am currently out with Mr. Ootori, Thank you." Ayaka said hanging up the phone. When they had reached their destination Ayaka looked out the window and recognized Kyoya's home. Kyoya dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Yes, Hello Mrs. Hitachiin. Would it be at all possible to have some items sent over from your most recent collection. I'm looking for dresses, Sizes 6-12. Yes, my home. Great that's wonderful." Kyoya said thanking her and hanging up the phone.

"Kyoya, what exactly is this? I know of your engagement to Miss Ichinose." Ayaka asked wondering what he was thinking.

"Yes, well... I suppose I should have asked first, but I really wanted to take you out on a date and I suppose I presumed that you would say yes." Kyoya said as the driver got her door. She got out of the car.

"I don't particularly think there will be any further association with Miss Ichinose, But I ask you to please, not worry about it and try to enjoy yourself." Kyoya smiled with her.


	6. A Date On Top Of The World

**Six  
>A Date On Top Of The World<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry for the extremely long delay. Life got so busy and I actually had a hard time keeping up there for a while. SO Without further ado I am posting two chapters today. Enjoy.  
>As always R&amp;R? <strong>

* * *

><p>Ayaka sat on the white sofa with Kyoya when a woman walked into the living room.<p>

"Kyoya! It's been a while, How have you been and how has your lovely young lady friend been?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked with a sly smile. Her eyes finally rested upon Ayaka.

"I don't suppose you've met Miss Ayaka Takahashi." Kyoya smiled as Ayaka got up and bowed slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hitachiin." She said softly not really sure of what to say or do. The twin's mom said nothing for a moment but then burst into laughter.

"You are simply adorable! Kyoya you never told me how pretty she actually is!" Mrs Hitachiin gushed.

"Kyoya? You... talk about me?" Ayaka asked in a surprised tone.

"Oh all the time! He talks about you more than he talks about that stuffy young woman Ichinose." She gushed casually. Ayaka blushed and lowered her head. Two men then came in carrying a rack of dresses.

"I brought over some of the latest, though I will admit that I was prepared to dress Miss Ichinose. You have a similar body type it looks like. That's a plus." Mrs Hitachiin said looking down at Ayaka's body, hidden beneath the pale yellow frock. Miss Hitachiin pulled a dress from the rack, and handed it to Ayaka. Kyoya led her to his room and left her to change.

* * *

><p>10 Minutes later.<p>

Ayaka walked out to the living room. Mrs Hitachiin squeaked with joy as she rushed over to Ayaka. Kyoya didn't seem to be able to move as he looked at her.

"I knew this dress would look perfect on you!" She said happily. Kyoya took in the sleek white asymmetrical dress that hugged her gentle curves. She wore her hair down.

"Kyoya what do you think?" Mrs Hitachiin asked happily.

"You look beautiful." He said quietly. Ayaka blushed a little bit and smiled. Kyoya looked at his watch.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm going to get dressed." Kyoya said walking toward his room. Ayaka watched him walk away.

"The twins tell me that as soon as Kyoya found out what Miyuki had done, he called his oldest brother and asked for advice." Mrs. Hitachiin chuckled sitting on the couch. Ayaka looked at her.

"Advice Ma'am?" She asked wondering what Kyoya would need advice for.

"Yes. They were pretty reluctant to talk about it after that." She said standing up with a pleasant smile.

"Have fun on your date Miss Takahashi." Mrs. Hitachiin waved happily heading for the door. Ayaka sat on the couch thinking over the events of the day, before she knew it Kyoya was making his way out of his room. Shutting off lights as he went. Kyoya extended a hand and helped Ayaka up, and they headed for the door.

* * *

><p>A While Later.<p>

"Is this table satisfactory for the young couple this evening?" The waitress asked as Kyoya pulled out Ayaka's chair for her. She sat and he pushed. Then took his own seat.

"Yes thank you miss." Kyoya said politely as she left them with two menus. This evening Kyoya had taken her to a very beautiful, Contemporary Japanese restaurant within the Tokyo Park Hyatt Hotel. The pair sat next to a window overlooking the city of Tokyo.

"Have you ever been here before?" Kyoya asked quietly. Ayaka smiled and shook her head with a soft no. Kyoya smiled.

"May I ask you A question?" Ayaka asked quietly.

"Anything."

"Why are you being so nice to me Kyoya?" Ayaka asked looking out the window. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked not completely sure what she meant.

"Why are you being nice. In the past 2 hours, you've given me a dress that isn't even on the market yet, and now we're sitting in a very nice restaurant with a beautiful view... I don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful but what do you stand to gain from this?" Ayaka asked looking at him quietly. The inquisitive thought kept nagging at her since they left Ouran Academy earlier.

"Perhaps I'm turning over a new leaf." Kyoya asked closing his menu. Ayaka looked back at hers. The waitress came back and the pair ordered. When she walked away Ayaka looked at him.

"I'm not entirely convinced, Kyoya this is so out of character for you." Ayaka said putting her hands in her lap. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Is it now?" He asked quietly. Ayaka thought about it, but decided not to press the issue and ruin a perfectly good night.

There was a few moments of silence, Ayaka and Kyoya looked up to see Miyuki and her sister standing next to the table. Kyoya stood up like a gentleman.

"Well isn't this a small world?" Miyuki said with the fakest smile imaginable.

"It's too small, if you ask me." Ayaka said turning her head to look out the large glass window.

"Kyoya darling, what are you doing out with this...this tripe?" Miyuki asked with a tiny giggle. Arisa was silent by her sister's side. Ayaka was trying so hard to restrain her mouth. A feat not so easily accomplished. Kyoya smiled at her.

"Miss Ichinose, If you could please refrain from using such words, they are distasteful, and Miss Takahashi is more of a lady than you will ever hope to be." Kyoya said sitting back down. Miyuki looked at Ayaka who refused to look back at her. Then without a word she continued on her way. When Ayaka looked she caught a glimpse of Arisa's smug smile. Which in turn made her smile. The waitress then brought out their food and they begun to eat.

"Thank you for standing up for me Kyoya." Ayaka said with a soft smile as she took a bite of her grilled chicken. Kyoya grinned.

"It's no problem." He replied. In the next hour the waitress checked on them a few times and the pair had a lovely conversation. When they had finished Kyoya stood up and held his hand out for Ayaka to take, which she did. They left together, upon making it to the ground floor Kyoya grabbed her hand. Ayaka smiled and looked up at him for a moment. He watched for the car then noticed her looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Not at all" Ayaka found her face moving closer to him. Kyoya seemed to be gravitating toward her as well. Pretty soon their lips met. It was soft and gentle, yet full of lust and attraction.


	7. You Are My Choice

**Seven  
>You Are My Choice<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song I was thinking about during the part where Ayaka plays the piano is called Love Song it was used in the Tomoyo chapter in the anime Clannad.**

* * *

><p>"Why exactly are you doing this though? You can't expect me to believe that your making Kyoya Ootori fall in love with you for reasons other than self gain. Your both very Cynical people Aya." Kristen said crossing to the window. She was having some serious doubts about the entire situation. Ayaka sat at the piano looking at her friend.<p>

"It's complicated. It's a few things..." Ayaka said twiddling her fingers. Kristen turned to look back at her.

"Well I'm not mad or anything and you know I love you like a sister but Aya, I can't keep following you or helping you if I have no idea what your motives are... So please.. For my sanity please tell me." Kristen begged walking over to the piano bench and sitting down next to Ayaka who sighed.

"Its a combination of things... It's because he's always using people to get what he wants... It's because I've never liked Miyuki not even when we were children. It's because I don't like her mother either... It's because I want to help my Aunt, and in part myself. She couldn't live a middle class life Kristen. I probably could manage and sometimes I wish I could but I'm to used to the life I have... Also Kristen if you tell this to anyone I'll hurt you very badly... Kristen it's because I think I've been slowly developing feelings for him. The sooner it happens the sooner it ends and we can all live happily ever after. Ever since we were children. Ever since that one day I went over to his father's home to play..." Ayaka said looking into her lap. Kristen smiled. Then put her hand on her friend's.

"So would you say it's more about the money, or wanting him to accept your love?" Kristen asked quietly. Ayaka thought about it for a moment.

"That's the real question Kris, It's both... I'm not even sure If I'm conning him anymore... I'm not even sure if it was a con in the first place... In a way I'm not being dishonest. I do have feelings for him... but in another way I'm being extremely dishonest in separating him from Miyuki. Regardless of my feelings or the situation in general. My aunt and I are Con artists. If anyone were to ever find that out, then it all ends. Then I guess we could actually call it a Con. Right?" Ayaka asked fiddling with a ring on her thumb.

"Well I won't say anything... You know that. But hey look Aya, I have to go. I'll be back later though." Kristen said hugging her friend and standing up. Ayaka said goodbye and once Kristen was out of the room she softly touched the ivory keys. The melody started slow. Then after a while it seemed to take on a Cheerful tone that was somehow dream like. The melody reminded her of days long ago when Kyoya and herself would play in the gardens at her home. The melody also reminded her of her parents and a tear slowly slid from her eye. She closed her eyes for a moment taking in the melody and her memories. She heard a soft click from somewhere in the room but ignored it and kept playing. After a few minutes she looked up, and hit a sour note as both Kyoya and his father were standing before her. It startled her to see them in her home. She quickly stood up and moved from behind the piano. She bowed deeply and greeted them, Kyoya's father first.

"Good afternoon sir, It's a pleasure to see you again." Ayaka said as her red hair fell over her shoulder. When she straightened up Kyoya was smiling.

"I can see all those lessons paid off my dear." Yoshio said with a smile. Ayaka looked to Kyoya who smiled.

"Yes you play beautifully." He said approaching her. He took her hand and led her over to a small table with four chairs. Ayaka was the first to sit, followed by Kyoya's father then Kyoya himself. Krista entered the room with a tea tray.

"Thank you Krista." Ayaka thanked her with a smile as she turned to leave.

"Please help yourselves, Mr Ootori, I have to say I am quite surprised to see you. What brings you here today?" Ayaka asked with a smile as she poured his tea. He looked at her.

"I'm here on both business and pleasure. You see, Young Miss Ichinose has caused somewhat of a commotion lately, and first and most importantly I came here personally to see if you and your dear aunt were alright. It must have been quite a fiasco." Yoshio said taking a sip of his tea. Ayaka's smile faltered for a moment.

"Yes well, I would have never expected Miyuki to do something like that." Ayaka said quietly. She then smiled.

"But we are fortunate that events unfolded as they did. I would like to say that there was no harm done but there was, never the less. Miyuki was caught, and the memorial was restored along with the necklace. For that I am grateful." Ayaka said pouring her own tea. Kyoya remained quietly sitting at Ayaka's side while Yoshio sat across from her.

"I am very happy that your mother's necklace has been restored to you Ayaka. I can say that your mother would have been absolutely livid. I can also say that your mother probably would have broken down Lady Ichinose's door simply because of the principal." Yoshio chuckled as he recalled her mother's personality.

"Which brings me to business. Ayaka you should know better than most the standards that I hold my family too, it is because of those standards that I can not allow my son to take Miss Ichinose's hand in marriage after he graduates. I had thought her to be quite a respectable young lady. It seems though that my judgement was off. I've actually come here today, because I know that my son and you are close, are you not?" Yoshio asked his voice was cautious. Never giving away more emotion than needed. Ayaka looked at Kyoya and smiled.

"I'd like to think we're close, sir. I will say though that we were closest when we were younger." Ayaka smiled as she thought of a younger version of herself and Kyoya playing together. Yoshio nodded slowly. He looked to his son.

"Yes I remember quite well." Yoshio said quietly. He finished his tea and looked around. He then looked at Ayaka.

"If you wish to remain as you are with my son then I must ask you to not do anything foolish." Yoshio said standing up. Kyoya stood up as Yoshio walked out of the room. Ayaka looked to Kyoya as he sat back down.

"Kyoya, your father never comes to visit. Is something wrong?" She asked looking at him. Kyoya smiled at her.

"Not at all, actually Ayaka I have a question I need to ask you." Kyoya said looking into her eyes. Ayaka gave him a funny look.

"I know this may seem sudden, and you may not be ready for it, but after the other night I've given a lot of thought to this, Ayaka, if I'm being forced into marriage after I graduate from Ouran Academy then I can think of no one else I would want to marry than you." Kyoya said pulling a White gold, three stone princess cut ring out of his pocket. Ayaka looked at him for a moment. She was stunned. She looked at the ring.

"What about Miyuki? Ayaka asked quietly. Kyoya looked her in the eyes.

"Miyuki Ichinose was my father's choice, My father's choice turned out to be a lying theif. Ayaka you are my choice, and my choice alone." Kyoya said softly. Ayaka looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"Yes then." She smiled as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. She then threw her arms around his neck and smiled.

"You have no idea how out of character this seems for you." Ayaka whispered with a giggle. Kyoya chuckled.

"Well I don't suppose many people get to see all sides of my personality." Kyoya said holding her around the waist for a moment. Ayaka bit her lip.

"I actually have to go for a while, but I'll come back later and perhaps we can do something together? Yes?" He asked standing up and taking her hands. Ayaka held on for a moment before nodding.

"Yes of course." She said softly.


End file.
